The Apple Game
by Myinahla
Summary: Le Jeu De La Pomme ou Comment une pomme peut-elle changer le quotidien des B.A.P ? DaeFood/ DaeJae


Les B.A.P échangeaient des regards. Sérieusement, qui allait jouer à ce jeu ?

Il était tard, et plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient dû jouer au jeu de la pomme. Zelo et YoungJae y avait joué, et DaeHyun trouvait que c'était du gâchis. Oui, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. Et pour lui, ce n'était en rien un sujet à prendre à la rigolade. La nourriture, c'est important !  
Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse revenir sur le tapis. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Himchan. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas le faire tout seul. Or, Zelo dormait profondément, la tête posée sur les genoux de YongGuk qui lisait tranquillement son journal. En clair, eux deux, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Alors Himchan était tourné vers DaeHyun, YoungJae et JongUp. DaeHyun louchait sur la pomme, alors que YoungJae avait les bras croisés devant lui et JongUp ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser de l'idée de son Hyung.  
Puis YoungJae prit la parole.

**- Ah non, ne compte pas sur moi !**

**- Pourquoi, YoungJae-ah ?**

**- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu fais ça. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour être en paire avec DaeHyun.**

**- Pourquoi ?** S'insurgea ce dernier.

**- Parce que je te connais, Dae, tu vas manger la pomme. Et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie là, maintenant, tout de suite.**

YoungJae se retira dans sa chambre. DaeHyun avait déjà kidnappé une pomme et croquait avidement dedans. JongUp tapa sur l'épaule de son Hyung par compassion et se rendit dans sa chambre.

**- Désolé, Hyung.** Dit DaeHyun entre deux bouchées.

Et lui aussi se retira dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec YoungJae. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit et lisait tranquillement. La seule chose qui brisait le silence qui s'était ancré dans la pièce, c'était DaeHyun qui croquait dans sa pomme.

- **Tu pourrais aller la manger dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, s'il te plait ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu pollues mon silence.**

DaeHyun ne sembla pas s'offusquer des paroles du plus jeune, ni même l'écouter puisqu'il s'allongea sur le lit de ce dernier et le fixait alors qu'il croquait sa pomme.

**- Quoi, encore, DaeHyun ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'as pas un autre mot à la bouche ?**

**- En ce moment, non.**

YoungJae leva les yeux au ciel, et continuait à lire son livre. Du moins, il essayait. Parce qu'il avait un mal de chien à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Il se rendit compte qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis cinq minutes.  
Pourquoi ? Jung DaeHyun. Il continuait à le fixer en croquant dans sa pomme et il ne pouvait cacher son trouble.

**- Arrête ça, DaeHyun. Dernier avertissement.**

**- Intéressant, et tu comptes faire quoi ?**

Il soupira. Le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas possible !

**- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai.**

**- Trouve-vite alors.**

YoungJae leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son Hyung. Il dévorer sa pomme sans lâcher du regard le cerveau du groupe. Ils restèrent à s'observer sans échanger un mot puis YoungJae se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Loin de toi, le mangeur de pomme.**

Il l'ouvrit et la referma. Il se rendit dans le salon où était encore YongGuk. Il se posa sur le canapé en face de celui du leader et lut son livre.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, YoungJae ?**

**- C'est une vraie question ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ?**

**- Il m'enlève ma tranquillité avec sa pomme.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Il s'est installé sur mon lit, et il me fixe en croquant sa pomme. Et j'aime pas ça.**

**- Bien sur que tu n'aimes pas ça…**

Le leader affichait son sourire bienveillant alors qu'il regardait le cerveau du groupe. Ce dernier fixait son livre plus qu'il ne le lisait.

**- Qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ce sourire, YongGuk Hyung ?**

**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !**

Il décala le visage du maknae du groupe et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Puis il revint dans le salon, et salua YoungJae. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et regarda le leader partir. Il ne restait plus que lui d'éveillé, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, DaeHyun était là, assis sur le lit de YoungJae, à l'attendre probablement.

**- Dae, bouge de là, je veux dormir.**

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'approcha de lui et tenta de le secouer, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il recommença, toujours sans succès. Il jeta un regard noir à la forme endormie, et il décida alors de pousser DaeHyun et de dormir sur son lit, même si ce grand mangeur de pomme squattait toujours l'endroit.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, l'odeur de pomme était omniprésente dans la pièce, et pour cause, DaeHyun dormait la bouche ouverte et avait passé un bras autour de lui. YoungJae se libéra comme il put et tomba en bas du lit.

-** JUNG DAEHYUN !**

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regarda YoungJae qui était visiblement furieux et … Par terre.

**- Le sol est confortable ?**

**- Tu veux tester ?**

**- Non. Je préfère le lit.**

**- MON lit.**

**- Bah quoi, tu ne revenais pas. Et il est confortable, ton lit.**

**- Je m'en moque. Tu as un lit, j'en ai un, arrête de me voler le mien !**

**- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Visiblement, tu as dormi avec moi.**

**- Non, TU as dormi avec moi. Puisque c'est MON lit.**

**- Tu chipotes, là.**

YoungJae, excédé, se leva et sortit de la chambre, réveillant au passage tous les B.A.P.

**- C'était quoi, ça ?**

**- YoungJae.**

**- Ha.**

Et tous retournèrent dans leur chambre. YoungJae passait ses nerfs sur tout ce qui traînait, d'une tasse à … Une pomme. Il saisit un couteau et la découpa en mille morceaux.

-** Sale con de mangeur de pomme !**

Puis il laissa tout en plan et partit s'habiller. DaeHyun n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit du jeune homme. YoungJae saisit des vêtements un peu au hasard, et partit se laver et se changer. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, tous étaient réunis dans le salon en train de déjeuner.

-** Tu vas où ?**

**- Ailleurs.**

Et il sortit sans plus d'explication. Tous les B.A.P se tournèrent vers DaeHyun.

**- Et je parie que tu as une explication absolument fabuleuse pour nous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Il a pêté un câble tout seul.**

**- Tu lui as encore volé ses caleçons ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu … as oublié de refermer le tube de dentifrice ?**

**- Non plus.**

Les B.A.P continuèrent à émettre des hypothèses, jusqu'à ce que Yong Guk se décide à cesser la mascarade.

-** YoungJae s'est énervé sur une pomme. Donc tu dois l'énerver à manger des pommes ou quelque chose en rapport.**

DaeHyun changea de couleur.

-** Il s'est attaqué à une pomme ?!**

Les autres hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Le Power Vocal du groupe agissait comme s'il s'agissait d'un blasphème et regardait la pauvre pomme réduire en compote par l'effet de la colère de YoungJae.

**- Yoo YoungJae, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !**

Tous soupirèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Il valait mieux ne pas évoquer l'idée de répétition en ce jour. La colère entre les deux chanteurs principaux ne pourrait que s'aggraver, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont B.A.P avait besoin en ce moment. Quand YoungJae revint, il fut de corvée pour nettoyer ses bêtises, ordre d'HimChan et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Personne ne sut où il était allé. Il gardait le silence depuis un bon moment déjà. Pendant le repas, l'ambiance était froide. Très froide. Puis YoungJae alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, toujours sans échanger un mot avec qui que ce soit.

Tous les membres de B.A.P échangèrent des regards et chacun leur tour, ils tentèrent de parler avec le cerveau du groupe… Sans succès. YoungJae se mit encore plus en colère quand il vit DaeHyun.

- **Yah ! C'est ma chambre aussi ! T'as pas le droit de me virer de là ! Jsuis ton Hyung aussi !**

Mais ça n'empêcha pas YoungJae de le virer de la pièce en lui claquant la porte au nez. Ce manège dura jusqu'au lendemain où le manager vint les chercher pour qu'ils aillent répéter. Ils travaillèrent dur et le soir venu, ils étaient tellement claqués qu'aucun ne pensa à s'occuper du jeune homme boudeur. Pas même DaeHyun qui, après avoir dévoré une autre pomme, se dirigea directement dans la douche, puis eut quelques difficultés à trouver son lit.

La semaine passa sans aucun incident notoire. Ils travaillaient dur et n'avaient pas le temps de se chamailler pour des futilités. Puis, une journée de repos. Le dimanche. Tous s'installèrent devant la télévision pour regarder d'anciens lives qu'ils ont faits. Ils arrivèrent à un live de Power du trois juin deux mille douze où DaeHyun et YoungJae finissent vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. DaeHyun ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard vers son ami. A cette époque, il ne semblait pas gêné de faire du fanservice avec lui. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, il le fuyait ?

Il ne trouvait pas d'autres termes. C'est la tête dans des nuages plutôt sombres que DaeHyun continua de regarder les lives avec ses acolytes. Petit à petit, tous se retirèrent vers leur chambre respective et il ne restait que les deux vocalistes principaux. YoungJae lisait un livre, lové sur le canapé et DaeHyun était encore dans les nuages.

**- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Dans ton comportement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …**

L'aîné des deux entendit aussitôt le changement de ton employé par YoungJae. C'était à présent un ton qui disait « **laisse moi tranquille, ce ne sont pas tes oignons.** ». C'était plus froid et honnêtement, DaeHyun détestait ça, quand il parlait comme ça. Il sentait une distance se créer entre eux deux, et il ne pouvait que détester et il réfléchit pendant un bon moment pour trouver une solution adéquate pour régler le problème.

-** Bonne nuit, DaeHyun.**

YoungJae partit en direction de la chambre et le jeune homme aux pensées encombrées ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Puis il reporta son attention vers la télévision. Et il eut une idée de génie.  
Alors qu'il mettait tout en place dans sa tête, YongGuk sortit de sa chambre et vint chercher une bouteille d'eau.

-** Pas encore couché, Dae ?**

**- Je n'ai pas encore sommeil.**

**- Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux.**

**- Je t'écoute, Hyung.**

Le leader s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-** Je sais que tout comme nous, tu as remarqué la tension qu'il y'a entre YoungJae et toi ...**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Ne crois pas que je t'accuse de quoi que ce soit ! Tu as l'air aussi paumé que nous quant à ce qui prend à YoungJae.**

Yong Guk posa sa main sur l'épaule du troisième membre le plus âgé de B.A.P.

**- Je te donne une mission. Demain, je mets tous les membres dehors pour une raison que je trouverai bien. Alors parle avec YoungJae et règle le problème.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce qu'il me semble que tu étais la personne la plus proche de lui avant qu'il ai ce genre de blocage.**

**- C'est vrai…**

**- On sait que tu peux le faire. Hwaiting !**

Sur ces paroles, Yong Guk alla retrouver son lit et DaeHyun ne tarda pas à faire pareil. Une fois allongé sur son lit, il se tourna vers YoungJae. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé et comment réparer ça ? Il fallait qu'il amène le plus jeune à s'ouvrir à lui. Alors peut-être que son idée plus tôt servirait à quelque chose… Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, YongGuk tint promesse et fit sortir tous les B.A.P alors que YoungJae dormait encore. DaeHyun lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il s'installa sur le canapé, sa pomme à la main, et la regardait d'un air distrait. Soudain, il entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et un YoungJae aux yeux encore à moitié endormi en sortit en traînant des pieds. DaeHyun se battit intérieurement pour ne pas le suivre du regard, cette fois.

**- 'Alut Dae…**

**- Salut, YoungJae.**

**- Ils sont où, les autres ?**

**- De sortie.**

**- Oh…**

YoungJae saisit le mot qu'Himchan avait laissé sur la table.

«**_ YongGuk dit que c'est urgent, donc nous sommes partis avec lui. Peux-tu faire la vaisselle, s'il te plait ? Nous te revaudrons ça. Merci d'avance, YoungJae »_**

Il soupira. Comment dire non à Himchan ? Il regarda la vaisselle et soupira encore une fois. Pourquoi vivait-il sous le même toit que ces morfales ? Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se lava puis s'occupa de la vaisselle.

**- Attends, je viens t'aider.**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Hyung.**

**- J'insiste.**

DaeHyun serra les dents. YoungJae ne l'appelait jamais Hyung. Jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? DaeHyun saisit un torchon et l'aida alors à faire la vaisselle. Quand il pouvait, il tentait de le frôler avec son épaule, ou d'être l'un contre l'autre pour, par exemple, ranger un verre dans le petit meuble au dessus de l'évier. A chaque fois, il sentait YoungJae se tendre. Et il détestait cette sensation.

**- Hyung, pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de me décaler ?**

**- J'en ai pas forcément envie. Je suis assez grand.**

Puis ils retournèrent à leur travail. DaeHyun finit de ranger avant que YoungJae ne finisse de nettoyer les tables, et il le regarda faire, puis il ressuya la table. Alors que le plus jeune était retourné à l'évier, il saisit sa chance. Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il se tendit à nouveau.

-** D-Dae …**

**- Chut …**

Alors le plus jeune se tut. Mais DaeHyun n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que ça déplaisait à son ami, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le relâcha. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, car l'un n'osait pas bouger et le deuxième ne voulait pas bouger.

-** Pourquoi tu n'es plus comme avant, Jae ?**

**- Qu'… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Tu vois, ça ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je sais que tu es tendu. Je le sens, et je ne suis pas con. Alors parle-moi…**

**- Tu … Tu ne peux pas comprendre …**

**- Et toi, est ce que tu comprends à quel point ça me bouffe de voir que toi, mon meilleur ami, tu me fuis ?**

YoungJae ne répondit rien, et DaeHyun le força à lui faire face.

**- Je le vois bien. Tu es tout gêné quand je suis trop près de toi. Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Je te dégoûte ?**

**- Non, c'est pas ça …**

**- Alors quoi ?!**

Il garda le silence et fuyait le regard du Power Vocal. Puis DaeHyun le lâcha enfin et partit un peu loin de lui.

-** Dae, je … Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

L'aîné des deux venait de revenir avec une pomme.

**- Tu te souviens de Weekly Idol ?**

Il hocha la tête et sembla soudain très inquiet quant à ce qui allait lui arriver.

-** Le jeu de la pomme est là pour briser tout sentiment de gêne entre deux personnes et ainsi renforcer l'esprit d'équipe.**

DaeHyun s'approcha de YoungJae qui reculait.

-** Je veux essayer.**

Le plus jeune était coincé contre un mur de la même pièce. DaeHyun avait une pomme dans la main et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Ca se voyait, il ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir se sauver. Or, il n'en était pas capable à cet instant précis.

- **S'il te plait ?**

Il soupira et hocha la tête. DaeHyun sourit et coinça la pomme entre leurs fronts. Puis il commença à la faire rouler, doucement, sans briser le contact visuel. La pomme glissa le long de la joue de YoungJae, puis elle arriva au niveau du cou, puis au niveau du torse, et DaeHyun la fit remonter jusqu'au visage à nouveau. Ensuite, il la coinça entre leurs lèvres et tenta de la faire retourner sur la joue, mais la pomme tomba. Le seul bruit qui pouvait se faire entendre, c'était le petit bruit étouffé de la pomme qui tombe. Un grand silence se répandit dans la pièce suite à ça. DaeHyun observait YoungJae qui le regardait aussi. Il y'avait une tension dans l'air. Elle était palpable, et franchement, aucun des deux n'osait bouger.  
Soudain, YoungJae avança sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de DaeHyun. Ce dernier semblait vraiment surpris de ce que faisait le plus jeune. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais quand il sépara leurs lèvres, les joues de YoungJae étaient en feu.

**- Désolé, Dae…**

Puis il se réfugia dans leur chambre et s'y enferma, laissant DaeHyun en plan. Ce dernier semblait encore paumé. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer, au juste ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et DaeHyun ne réagit même pas.

**- Coucou hyung !** dit joyeusement Zelo.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Les quatre B.A.P déposèrent leurs affaires et se placèrent à côté d'un Power Vocal complètement à côté de ses pompes. Yong Guk passa sa main devant ses yeux mais il ne cilla même pas. Alors HimChan claqua des doigts en face de ses yeux et DaeHyun réagit enfin en papillonnant des yeux et en portant sa main droite à sa bouche et il caressa doucement ses lèvres.

-** Dae, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne jouait pas avec la nourriture !** le gronda Himchan en ramassant la pomme tombée.

**- Dae-Hyung, où est YoungJae-Hyung ?**

**- Je …**

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. HimChan congédia les deux maknaes dans leur chambre et avec l'aide de YongGuk, ils entraînèrent le Power Vocal vers le canapé et le forcèrent à s'asseoir.

-** Et si tu nous racontais tout ?** Demanda HimChan d'une voix douce.

Ils lui donnèrent quelques minutes pour lui reprendre ses esprits et DaeHyun leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, depuis la vaisselle, jusqu'à la pomme qui tombe.

**- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas parce que la pomme est tombée que tu es dans cet état, n'est ce pas ?**

Il regarda ses hyungs et puis leur répondit :

-** Si, c'est à cause de ça. Je trouve ça moche d'avoir fait tomber une pomme sans défense !**

Après ces paroles-là, il se rendit à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien froide. Pendant ce temps, YongGuk et HimChan échangèrent des regards.

**- Il nous a menti, j'ai pas rêvé ?** dit HimChan, incrédule.

-** On sait qu'il aime les pommes et déteste le gaspillage mais de là à être aussi … Etrange parce que la pomme est tombée, il y'a un fossé entre les deux.**

**- On est d'accord.**

Les deux levèrent et rangèrent les affaires laissées telles qu'elles dans leur sachet d'origine et s'affairèrent à préparer le repas. Quand ils appelèrent les autres membres pour manger, les maknaes arrivèrent les premiers ce qui surprit les deux plus âgés du groupe. Habituellement, DaeHyun serait le premier à rappliquer presque en bousculant les autres juste pour pouvoir se servir.

- **DaeHyun, YoungJae ! A table !**

Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième appel que DaeHyun pointa le bout de son nez à table.

**- Ca ne va pas, Hyung ?**

**- Si si, très bien. Pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça.**

JongUp plongea à nouveau son nez dans son plat. DaeHyun jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette plus qu'il ne la mangeait sous le regard médusé des autres garçons. YoungJae arriva enfin à table.

**- Désolé.**

Il avait les joues en feu. Il évitait le regard de DaeHyun qui était juste en face de lui. Il se servit et ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il mangea en vitesse et s'excusa alors qu'il sortit faire un tour et les maknaes insistèrent pour l'accompagner. Ils partirent tous les trois. YongGuk assassina DaeHyun du regard.

-** N'as-tu donc pas saisi l'opportunité que je t'ai offerte pour faire ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

**- Je l'ai fait, Hyung !**

**- Alors explique-moi pourquoi l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante, voire pire que d'habitude ?**

**- Parce que le jeu a dérapé …** murmura DaeHyun.

- **Je n'ai rien compris, articule !**

DaeHyun piqua un fard et répéta à nouveau. Les deux ainés le fixaient.

-** Quel jeu ?**

**- Le jeu de la pomme.**

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Elle est tombée.**

**- Et ?**

**- …**

**- Allez, on a pas toute la journée !** tonna YongGuk.

**- Il m'a embrassé !**

Le Power vocal se leva, comme furieux.

**- Il m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas réagi…**

Le visage du leader passa de la colère à la stupéfaction en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas …**

**- Je savais bien qu'il y'avait quelque chose entre vous deux…** Observa HimChan.

-** De quoi ?**

**- T'es vraiment aveugle ou tu le fais exprès, Jung DaeHyun ? Je préférerai la deuxième option.**

YongGuk leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsqu'il t'a embrassé ?**

**- J'étais surpris…**

**- Et ?**

**- …**

**- Réfléchis y et agis en conséquence, idiot !**

Puis les deux aînés laissèrent DaeHyun seul. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit de YoungJae. Il était sérieux quand il lui avait dit que son lit était plus confortable. En plus, son parfum était imprégné dans les draps, dans l'oreiller où il enfouit sa tête. Il sentait bon. Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Mais c'est vrai qu'il sentait bon … Il s'endormit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de YoungJae, les pensées rivées sur lui.

Il fut réveillé par la porte d'entrée qui claqua et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. DaeHyun eut à peine le temps de se réfugier dans son propre lit et de saisir un livre au hasard que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et YoungJae, trempé de la tête aux pieds, apparut. Il s'arrêta quand il croisa le regard de l'aîné des deux. Ses joues devinrent rouges instantanément.

**- Oh … Tu es là …**

**- Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?** Lui demanda t'il d'un ton doux.

**- Ecoute, Hyung…**

**- Dae.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu ne m'appelais jamais Hyung auparavant. Juste Dae. Pourquoi ça changerait ?**

**- D'accord. Dae… Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, c'était une erreur. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû. S'il te plait, oublie tout et on repart à zéro ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'HimChan entra dans la chambre avec une grande serviette comme une serviette de plage et l'enroula autour du jeune homme.

- **Tu ne dois pas attraper froid maintenant ! On a des concerts qui arrivent !**

**- Oui, Hyung.**

HimChan lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la pièce. YoungJae se changea et se glissa dans ses draps. Yong Guk les appela pour venir manger et ils vinrent en même temps. L'ambiance n'était plus gênée et il sentait les regards de gratitude des deux aînés sur lui, mais DaeHyun savait qu'il ne les méritait pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture. Il finit rapidement son plat, se leva, débarrassa sa table et salua les autres membres, prétextant être fatigué pour pouvoir se retirer dans sa chambre sans avoir à subir d'énièmes questions de ses hyungs. Ils hochèrent la tête et le laissèrent partir.

Il alla s'allonger dans son lit et oui, la tête encore complètement embrouillée, il parvint à s'endormir à nouveau … Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé parce qu'il avait faim. La nourriture n'attend pas ! Il se leva et fut surpris que tout était noir autour de lui. Tous semblaient être partis coucher. Il saisit une pomme et croqua dedans. En deux temps trois mouvements, il ne restait que le trognon de la pomme et il le jeta à la poubelle. Il alla se laver les mains qui étaient toutes collantes à présent et le contour de sa bouche, puis il retourna dans sa chambre.

Là, un bel éclair traversa le ciel et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Il se pressa alors de retourner dans sa chambre parfois qu'une quelconque coupure de courant se passerait. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma doucement. YoungJae sembla sursauter quand il entrit.

**- Oh, c'est toi, Dae…**

**- Ca va pas, YoungJae ?**

**- Si si …**

Sa réponse ne paraissait tellement pas naturelle que DaeHyun sut immédiatement qu'il mentait. Un coup de tonnerre se fit à nouveau entendre. YoungJae s'enfonça à nouveau dans ses draps. DaeHyun se glissa sous les siens et tenta de fermer les yeux. Or, il les rouvrit et regarda YoungJae trembler. Il le vit presque bondir sous ses draps. Après dix minutes de réflexion intense, et après un violent coup de tonnerre suivi de rayures dans le ciel dues aux éclairs, l'aîné des deux se leva et alla se réfugier dans le même lit que YoungJae et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu es tellement crédible dans ton mensonge qu'on doit entendre tes dents claquer de l'autre bout de Séoul.**

YoungJae fit la moue mais ne râla pas. DaeHyun le gardait serré contre lui. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et le plus jeune des deux tremblait toujours comme une feuille. DaeHyun fit tourner le cerveau de B.A.P vers lui et le jeune homme plongea sa tête dans le torse de son ami. Le Power Vocal le rassurait comme il pouvait. L'orage sembla se calmer quelques heures plus tard, et YoungJae ne dormait pas. DaeHyun non plus. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et aucun des deux ne parvenait à dormir.

-** Pourquoi m'avoir caché ta peur des orages ?**

**- Parce que j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi …**

**- Tu me caches bien des choses Yoo YoungJae…**

Ce dernier se mit à rougir directement.

- **Dae…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu vas vraiment oublier ma bêtise de tout à l'heure, hein ?**

DaeHyun plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Non.**

YoungJae tenta de s'éloigner de l'aîné qui le tenait bien contre lui.

-** Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets, YoungJae. Je pensais que le mien était plutôt évident pourtant.**

**- A part le fait que tu aimes la nourriture.**

**- La nourriture n'est pas mon seul amour dans la vie.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

Il tentait encore, mais toujours sans succès. DaeHyun saisit son menton et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. YoungJae cessa de se débattre et fondit dans le baiser.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser à court de souffle, la première chose que YoungJae trouva à lui dire, c'était … :

**- DaeHyun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- T'as encore mangé une pomme ?**

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

**- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul…**

Ils se sourirent et DaeHyun serra encore plus YoungJae contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir, plus heureux que jamais. Après l'orage, vient le beau temps.

Ainsi le prouva le temps le lendemain et l'ambiance avait littéralement changé au dortoir, surtout depuis que HimChan était venu les réveiller avec leur petit déjeuner à base de pomme et les vit enlacés dans le lit de YoungJae. Evidemment, c'est resté un secret absolu et rapidement, tout l'appartement était au courant.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, YongGuk trouva bon de lui rappeler qu'une pomme d'Adam n'était pas comestible, ce qui fit sourire YoungJae.  
Plus tard, DaeHyun se sentit de faire une déclaration romantique à son petit ami pour leur six mois. Ils se rendirent dans un Noreabang. La chanson qu'il lui avait chanté ? Eat You Up de BoA.  
Comme quoi, l'amour et la nourriture ne sont pas forcément dissociables ...

* * *

_Un petit OS qui a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de DaeHyun [il y'a deux jours en Corée... Fail] _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Spéciale dédicace à Flavie [qui se reconnaîtra] ! _  
_L'idée est née lors d'une de nos conversations. Merci DongSaeng, je t'adore _

_Bonne soirée à tous ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
